


[Art] Beelzebub and his Hunger

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Spark_a_flame



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame
Summary: Вельзи кушает всегда и везде.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	[Art] Beelzebub and his Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: тентакли, ксенофилия (альтернативная демоническая анатомия)


End file.
